The Masterpiece
by Wet-Toilet-Roll
Summary: Feel the fleeting moment of the struggling heartbeats..is that not the most beautiful song you've ever heard..?
1. Chapter 1

Kuroki-ichigo: HEY!!! It's me again! I'm sorry if that sounded very overly cheery…

Honne-onna: *sigh*…don't tell me, another introduction?!

Kuroki-ichigo: yes. You've got a problem with that?! Okay. This is a rather long story, I guess. This is just part one so far. Stick with me, and I'll provide part two as fast as I can! This is a story about a woman who delights in killing men she'd met over dating websites! I guess…she's just sick.

Honne-onna: you really like writing about sick people, don't you.

Kuroki-ichigo: why do you always go against me?! Did I offend you in any way?! I--

Ai: we have been watching her.

Kuroki-ichigo: AHH!~ AI~ *hugs Ai* I didn't know you'd like to take part in the intro too!

Ai: *muffled by the crazy girl's hug*………so as not to spoil the story up ahead, let's just say…she has claimed her victims in the same fashion, and the authorities cannot seem to catch her. Enjoy. Would you please let go of me.

Kuroki-ichigo: aww, Ai, I love your silky black hair….

*~*Part 1*~*

Feeling for her knife, she held it in the warmth of her cotton bag. She looked around with assurance, nobody was watching her. Walking purposefully under the night sky, she decided on her persona. Half wading through the snow, she stepped up to the man and stopped to hitch up her coat.

"Hi! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Nana." she smiled, bemused at the man's reaction. The man, relieved, said, "Oh, I see. You scared me. I was thinking, what did this pretty stranger wanted with me? Ha ha. Well, I didn't expect you to be so early! Say, did you…"

She prepared her knife once again, this time, feeling the knife's edge with a heightened sense of expectancy. A warm droplet of blood oozed out uncertainly from the cut on her finger, then trickled down onto the icy cold steel blade. A sense of hesitation flashed over her pale face, which made the man stop his prattling in a heartbeat.

"Erm…what's wrong, Nana? Are you cold..?" the man asked worriedly.

She sidled up to him, feeling his warmth. She assessed his body for the cruel, and most importantly, fatal blow. "No. I'm warm. Hee hee…"

Her untimely giggle made the man observe his acquaintance worriedly. He stepped back hesitantly.

She looked at him, bewildered, and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong..?" she took a step. "are you…" another step. "scared..?"

With a quick thrust, she stabbed him directly at the heart, while clamping her hand over his open mouth to mute his scream, covering up with a kiss on his cold cheek.

Listening to his slowing heartbeat, she blushed and sighed. "Isn't that the most beautiful song you've ever heard..? Pity, it lasts for only but a fleeting moment..." Pulling out her knife, she eyed his wound and licked her lips.

"Sweet dreams, handsome…"

When she was by herself again, she took her weapon--no, her instrument. Her conductor's baton. Her masterpiece? The fleeting song of the failing of hearts. She ran her fingers on the flat part of the blade, and nails trailing a clean path on the bloody blade. She blushed and felt an indescribable warmth flooding her entire being. Her irregular heartbeat returning to normal, she took out a snow white piece of cloth from her bag and wiped the blood of the knife. She was ready, again, for her next masterpiece.

And with her 13th victim claimed, he slumped onto the wall, onto the snow-laden ground. Nobody had noticed. Excluding a girl with glowing red eyes, together with her company on a roof, staring on at the tragedy silently, with no one to acknowledge their presence except the wind, which roared hoarsely over the buzz of downtown life.

Kuroki-ichigo: SO! How's that for the first part? Please give me your comments, and reviews! じゃね！J (useful ones, please! The rest, keep it to yourself. Thanks.)


	2. Chapter 2

This is definitely not a new chapter, it's just that if I leave it like that, like Xbrianll pointed out, it will be confusing. Thanks a lot:)

*~*Part two*~*

*click* *tap*

The incessant clicking of the keys on the keyboard and the clicking of the mouse resonated throughout the sparsely decorated room. The blinding light from the monitor, being the only light in the room, cast shadows on the furniture and the lone figure sitting at the computer table. The screen displayed a dating website, which she was currently viewing a new member's profile.

"hmm…a potential masterpiece. You all are but the scores of the most heavenly music ever existed, waiting to be played. Don't worry, I'll lay my hands on you, handsome, and then, you will be given fair treatment. I'll play your soulful melodies to the world, and then they will know what you are worth. Hee hee…"

[ON THE ROOFTOPS]

A girl with long raven black hair, skin as fair as virgin snow and eyes as red as flawless rubies sat on the roof, her diminutive frame illuminated by the moonlight. She closed her eyes as she listened in the woman's unremitting mumbling.

Suddenly, the girl stood up, the icy cold winter wind billowing her skirt and combing through her hair. Though it felt like icy daggers on the girl's cheek, she did not flinch. The woman had got up from her seat and began packing her things and left the room. Feeling a moment of paranoia, the woman walked out to the balcony to checked if anyone was watching her, but to no avail.

And so, she was on her mission once again.

To create a masterpiece the world would venerate.

*clack clack clack…*

The purposeful 'clacking' of the woman's slender heels echoed through the empty streets. Everyone was at their home enjoying hotpot and escaping the merciless draughts that occurred frequently throughout these winter nights. "Which makes my mission all the more convenient…" said the woman unconsciously. Quickening her pace, she made her way to the rendezvous with her latest date--no, her latest masterpiece.

Ahead, at the lamppost, stood a man in his thirties, all bundled up in a long coat and black pants. He looked around frequently in anticipation of his latest date. He had met her over a famous dating website just two days ago, and already she had shown so much interest in him. He was, of course, suspicious. Well, he had to be. He was dealing with something dangerous here. He just hoped he can confirm it's the same murderer who killed his bewitched brother before she tried to execute him. Maybe…he can distract her with some chatter? Or--

"Excuse me…are you Ran? I'm…Nana."

A voice, smooth as velvet but definitely containing a hint of malice, thought the man. The fake name did not sound as obvious to him as he had expected it to be. It was kind of common, too, so he need not worry.

"Oh! Nana?! From the dating website? Oh my, you look soo much prettier than you do in person! Yes, I'm Ran. Pleased to meet you!" he wished he could blush or something to make the act more convincing. I sound like a boy in puberty, that's for sure…, the man flushed inwardly. "But, nana, why don't you tell me…your real name..?" he flashed her a playful smile. It apparently came pretty naturally.

Why, he's fell for my trap, hook, line and sinker. That's for sure, the woman smiled as she toyed with her curly locks. Well, it can't hurt to tell him my name, I guess. He can't live to tell anyone about me…

"Aww…my real name..? you really want to know..? My real name is Namiko Hideyoshi. I don't need to know YOUR real name, handsome…" she stepped close enough to breath in his mild citrus under shave.

She had reached for her knife in the warmth of her cotton bag.

"Oh? And why's that?" he eyed her every move apprehensively, aware of the grave consequences if he made a wrong move now. He had seen her reach into her bag, her arm not withdrawn yet. She was going to stab him.

Just like she had stabbed all the other men before him.

Reaching for his bat hidden in his long coat with rehearsed precision, he swung it at her exposed legs with all the might he could muster, just as she drew the knife from her bag. The bat collided with her knees with a resounding 'CRACK', like a gunshot in this still winter night. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain, dropping her knife in the process. He took the chance and bolted out of that street, not turning back even once, aware that if he did, he would have slowed down.

If that happened, he would not live to see her get her rightful punishment.

[INSIDE AN APARTMENT]

*tap tap* *click*

"Stupid woman…I'll send you to hell to meet my brother! Let's see…Na..mi..ko…Hi…de…yo…shi." And with a click on the button, and a pull on the red thread, her death sentence was cast.

[IN THE TWILIGHT WORLD]

Ai's Grandmother: Ai, dear, I've prepared your kimono for you.

Ai: thank you, grandmother.

[IN A CONCERT HALL]

*BOOM*

A single light shone on Namiko, who is standing alone on the stage.

Namiko: w-w-what is this?! H-H-HAS THE WORLD FINALLY RECOGNISED MY GENIUS FOR MUSIC?! I-I-I..!

Ichimoku-ren: oh, Namiko Hideyoshi? Don't you find my melody beautiful..? *pulls his ribs apart and blood began to spurt at her* you are as beautiful too, you know…*smile*

Namiko: AHHHHHGHH!! GET AWAY FROM ME!! *starts clawing at her face* AHH! MY FACE! IT'S BURNING!!

All of a sudden, numeral knives appeared and stabbed her at once

Namiko: AAAAAARRGHHH!!!!! AHH! ARGH!!

Wanyuudou: listen to the *ARGH!* fleeting song of the *ARGH!* failing heart…so beautiful, isn't it..?

Namiko: h-h-help me!! ARGH! H-h-help…it hurts!

Honne-onna: it seemed like you did not care if it hurt to those men at all…so why should we help you..?

Namiko: AHHH!! PLEASE!! IT HURTS..!

Ai: Pitiful shadow clothed in darkness. Thy actions cause men pain and suffering. Thy hollow soul drowns in thy sins. How would you like to see what death is like?

And with that, Ai raises her hand, and the bells on her bracelet rings. One by one, the shifting flowers consume Namiko's being, drowning her cries.

[ON THE RIVER STYX]

Namiko: nngh…*sits up quickly* w-w-where am I?! turn this boat around at once!!

Ichimoku-ren: aww, beautiful, we're just getting started..! *stabs her with a knife at her heart* isn't it fun..? We can play this game for eternity…beautiful…

Namiko: *SCREAMING REPETITIVELY*

Ai: you're coming with me. We're going to hell.

*~*END*~*

Kuroki-ichigo: how was this for a story..? This just suddenly popped into my mind. Oh yes, if my story is similar to any jigoku shojo episode, please tell me! I couldn't catch all the episodes, skipped a lot, in fact. Please review, and thanks for reading! :]


End file.
